La joyeuse apocalypse des youtubeurs
by theocool200500
Summary: J'ai toujours aimé les youtubeurs, les zombies et les histoires. Pourquoi pas les réunir ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était le matin, tôt, dans le bâtiment réservait cette semaine à la convention purement geek. Alors que le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux fans, l'étage était fait de chambres pour les nombreux intervenants. Comme des youtubeurs.

« Réveillez-vous ! S'écria Roi Lennon.

Quand ils furent tous réveillés, le pyromane reprit la parole.

-Bonsoir je suis Bob Lennon et c'est stupide ce que je viens de dire puisque tout le monde sait qui je suis. réalisa-t-il.

-TA GUEULE ! Hurla Fred qui n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dès le matin.

Une porte claqua et « et un merde… » suivi d'un jeune homme qui remarquait qui n'était malheureusement pas seul dans ce couloir.

« Antoine qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Mathieu ? S'amusa à lui demander Links avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Euh…Je voulais…lui dire bonjour, mentit évidement Antoine.

-En caleçon ?

Antoine regarda en l'air, se maudissant, et revint sur son collègue de youtube, trouvant l'ultime argument :

-C'est pour le travail.

-Bon ramenez vous on va bouffer. » Dit Seb interrompant cette interrogatoire.

Ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner, chacun prenant une place à table. Sauf Antoine, qui fit un saut dans sa chambre avant, parce qu'être en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde c'est « pas terrible ». Mais il n'y échappa pas, et ce fut cette fois Mathieu qui le questionna :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre ? Et en caleçon ?

Links, évidemment, suivait la conversation, mais discrètement. Antoine fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se servit un bol de céréales.

-Non c'est à moi d'avoir le reste du café ! S'exclama Fanta, dans un autre coin de la pièce.

-Tu en as déjà eu un alors… ta gueule ! Répliqua Bob, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre argument à une heure si tôt.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Les coupa Seb en prenant la dernière tasse de café juste devant les regards meurtriers de FANTABOBFORCE.

-Rend moi immédiatement cette tasse ou tu pourriras dans les flammes de l'enfer jusqu'a l'éternité !

-ça a beau être metal, complimenta Seb, tu n'auras pas cette tasse. »

Fanta, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se bagarrer dès le matin, abandonna, contrairement à son ami.

Bob et Seb commencèrent ainsi à se battre, de façon aussi virile qu'une petite fille de 6 ans dans un anime shojo. La voix de Fred se fit entendre en fond, leur criant poliment de « FERMER LEURS GUEULES ! » Soudainement un fan cosplayer en zombie arriva des escaliers. Il s'apprêta à mordre Seb, quand le cosplayer se reçut un coup de poing de Bob destiné à la base au sournois voleur de tasse à café. Tombant, le zombie descendit les deux étages sous le choc.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de manger, se levant pour assister au « massacre ».

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Lui demanda Links, choqué.

-Bas c'était un Jean- Kevin… se justifia le majestueux, le fabuleux, le merveilleux, le prodigieux, le… Bon d'accord j'arrête.

-Ha si c'est juste ça… et aussi, le narrateur tu te calmes, ajouta Links qui avait l'air de parler tout seul.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandèrent le reste du groupe.

-Non, non rien.

\- On ne devrait pas aller voir s'il va bien ? Leur fit remarquer Fanta.

-Tu veux vraiment le sauver ? Questionna Bob qui n'avait aucune pitié pour les Jean-Kevin, ses ennemis jurés.

-Mais non voyons c'est juste pour les vues. Répondit le réunionnais pensant à l'argent si précieux des fans.

-Ok alors allons-y. Décida Links pour le groupe.

Les youtubeurs descendirent les escaliers, à la recherche du potentiel cadavre.

« PUTAIN MAIS IL A DISPARU ! Hurla Fred, qui fut le premier à arriver.

-Il n'a pas dû aller très loin, il vient quand même de prendre trente marches dans la gueule. Rétorqua Mathieu, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à là, occupé à réfléchir de la raison d'un psychopathe aux cheveux à balai brosse dans sa chambre en caleçon.

-Non trente-deux marches. Riposta justement celui-ci.

-Non trente !

-Trente-deux, tu n'as pas compté les deux premières !

-Fermez-la, je l'ai trouvé. Fit Fanta, bien que les deux continuèrent, thefantasio se tourna vers le fan en lui tendant la main : Bonjour je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure lorsque mon ami vous a frappé.»

Le fan fixa le bras de Fanta avant de, en signe de politesse, en croqua un bout.

« PUTAIN MAIS IL EST MALADE ! Hurla Fred, qui lui pourtant crier comme un malade depuis son réveil.

-Mais il faut vraiment lui apprendre le respect ! S'exclama Bob en le frappant, ce qui lui fit descendre encore un étage.

-Non il en avait trente-deux ! Insista Antoine, toujours sur leur « dispute ».

-Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules ! Allons plutôt voir s'il est encore en vie. Commanda Links.

-Le dernier arrivé est une tapette ! Dit Seb tout excité avant de tomber lui-même dans les escaliers.

-Quel boulet… soupira Links. Mais suivons-le. »

Alors Antoine et Mathieu se poussèrent en criant « trente et trente-deux » ils finirent par glisser dans les escaliers, poussant tous les autres devant, qui tombèrent avec eux jusqu'en bas. Sauf Links.

-Mais qui m'a filé des boulets pareils. Désespéra le youtubeur restant, avant de les rejoindre.

Par terre, Antoine et Mathieu se battaient encore sur le fait de combien il y avait de marche, mais en étaient maintenant passé aux mains. Bob s'inquiéta pour son partenaire dont la morsure était anormalement profonde. Et Fred et Seb étaient les seuls à avoir eu la bonne idée de se remettre debout, ayant ainsi une vue prenante sur le rez-de chaussé de la convention. Là où se trouvaient tous leurs fans. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le fan-zombie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Links voyant les visages horrifiés des greniers. Il y a beaucoup de monde ?

-Tu te souviens de tous ces films ? répondit Seb d'un ton soudainement très sérieux. Ceux comme : La nuit des morts vivants ou vingt huit jours plus tard ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Evidemment qu'il connaissait, mais le breton ne voyait pas pourquoi d'un coup Seb lui parlait de films de zombies.

-Parce que je crois que ce n'étaient pas que des histoires. Dit le joueur du grenier en pointant du doigt l'étage en dessous, remplis de fans zombifiés.

-Non c'es…c'est pas possib… paniqua légèrement Links, avant de se dire : quoi que tu me diras ça devait bien arriver un jour.

-Bon maintenant allons prévenir les autres. Décida Seb gardant son sang-froid. Mais surtout sans faire de bruit.

-Bonsoir je suis Bob Lennon ! fit brusquement le pyrobarbare en descendant comme une flèche pour rejoindre ses « fans ». Et je vois que vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous cosplayer en zombie !

-Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ! »

Les youtubeurs observèrent l'inconscient, muets d'horreur, qui finit par revenir en courant.

-Putain c'est des vrais zombies ! s'écria Bob.

-Bravo Sherlock ! Le félicita Links.

Ils s'interrompirent remarquant que, alertés par les cris du pyrobarbare, les zombies montaient les escaliers.

-On se barre ! fit Bob, et le reste du groupe fut bien d'accord.

Le pyromane aida son ami à se lever, tandis que les greniers et Links partirent vers l'avant. Après une course effrénée, le groupe s'enferma dans une pièce.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Fanta, qui n'avait donc rien suivi de la scène.

-Autant vous le dire clairement, expliqua Seb, les zombies existent.

-Ha bas enfin depuis le temps que j'attentais ça ! Se réjouit Fanta.

-QUOI ?! Rugit Fred, qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

-Bon et comment on devient un zombie ? Répliqua Seb, changeant de sujet. On devrait le savoir, on est des geeks.

-Bah en étant griffé, répondit Links comme l'évidence.

-MEME JUSTE EN MOURANT. Rajouta Fred, pensant à une certaine série télé sur les zombies. -Et bien évidement en étant mordu.

A la fin de la phrase dite par Seb, tous se tournèrent vers Fanta, dont la blessure ne s'améliorait pas.

-BALLE DANS LA TETE. Ordonna Fred, sans même y réfléchir.

-Tout à fait. Confirma Links.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Intervint Bob. Vous ne touchez pas à mon Fanta !

-He bien alors il n'y a qu'une solution : que tu partes avec lui. Lui dit Links.

-Vous le prenez comme ça ! S'énerva le pyromane, prenant son camarade par le col se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors d'accord on se casse d'ici !

-Pas par cette porte ! Eut à peine le temps de dire le créateur du Point Culture.

Bob ouvrit la porte où la horde de zombie aurait dû les attendre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Où avaient-ils pu passer ?

-C'est sûrement Antoine et Mathieu qui les ont attiré. Suggéra Seb.

A cette phrase, ils remarquèrent que les deux commentateurs de vidéos n'étaient effectivement pas là.

-Mais quand ils sont partis ?! S'inquiéta Links.

-TOUT A L'HEURE QUAND ON SE FAISAIT POURSUIVRE. déduisit Fred.

-Bon maintenant, ignora Seb dont la vie des deux jeunes hommes lui importaient peu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi je voudrais retrouver mes frères, répondit Links qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié lui aussi ses deux amis, ils ne sont pas très loin d'ici. Mais d'abord il va falloir trouver des armes.

-IL Y A DES STANDS AVEC DES EPEES. Se rappela le joueur du grenier.

-Ok allons voir ça. Conclut Links.

-Euh les mecs, mais comment on fait avec les zombies là-bas ? Demanda Seb qui regardait quelque peu inquiet une horde arrivant vers eux.

-Et merde… Chuchota Links désespéré.

A l'extérieur de la convention, deux jeunes hommes marchaient. Les zombies aillant poursuivi leurs amis, ils avaient pu s'échapper facilement.

« Mathieu, osa enfin demander Antoine, pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille dans un asile ?

-C'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua aimablement Mathieu, et en plus à la base je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

-Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ! S'énerva le plus grand.

-Je sais pas moi, se mit-il aussitôt en colère, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si mes parents, toute ma famille et mes amis étaient peut-être morts ! Il ne me reste personne ! Je suis seul maintenant ! Alors dis-moi qui pourra m'aider maintenant ?!

-Moi, répliqua Antoine avec une sincérité qui l'étonna. Moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton ami et puisque je le suis, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu n'es pas seul Mathieu, tu ne le seras jamais. Et tu ne veux pas que je sache pourquoi on va à l'asile ? Alors très bien je respecte ton choix, si c'est important pour toi. Maintenant allons-y. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne se doutant pas de la grandeur du chaos qui commençait à régner sur Terre.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite de cette fic un peu… spécial je dirais x) je m'excuse d'avance, et, si vous voulez quelqu'un, allez tuer mon frère ^^'

/-/

« -Fanta, j'ai trouvé des pansements pour ton bras. Dit Bob en commençant à mettre les pansements a son camarade.

-Bob, pourquoi es tu resté ? Demanda, étrangement, Fanta.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai été mordu, donc tu sais très bien que je vais devenir un zombie, alors pourquoi reste-tu ?

-Ha ça… Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un remède.

-Il n'y en n'a pas et tu le sais autant que moi !

-Fanta tu ne mourras pas, pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?! Je vais mourir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre choix !

-Alors dis-moi au moins ta dernière volonté.

-Je veux que tu vives, que tu retrouve ta famille et tes amis.

-Mais justement…tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas t'abandonner !

-S'il te plait si tu es un véritable ami, alors fuis, fuis loin et survis.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était son meilleur ami ! Son collègue, son partenaire. Ils étaient la FANTABOBFORCE… Mais c'était son vœu, le dernier. Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

-D'accord, accepta à contre cœur Bob, D'accord…Mais je tiens à dire, Fanta, que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Fanta le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et gardant malgré tout sa dignité, prononça :

-Adieu Bob et bonne chance. »

Le pyromane resta quelques secondes sans bouger, avant d'oser enfin partir… mais se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le visage de son ami qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. C'est ainsi qu'il dû abandonner son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait connu grâce un simple serveur de minecraft… s'il avait su. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle fin. Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Il voulut rebrousser chemin au moins un million de fois mais il se retenait, il devait se retenir. Obéir au dernier vœu de Fanta. Avancer, toujours.

Bob avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait à chaque pas qui le séparait de son ami. Mais il devait retrouver les autres, même si les revoir lui rappellerai que Fanta ne serait plus là. Plus jamais.

Hors de la convention, un breton finissait de courir, essoufflé.

« -C'était…plutôt…périlleux…

Le créateur du Point culture regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

-Les mecs ? Fred ?! Seb ?! Putain mais où vous êtes les gars ?! En premier Mathieu et Antoine, puis Fanta et Bob et maintenant Seb et Fred... Mais il se passe quoi dans ce putain de monde ?!

Il tenta de se calmer, ses mains entre sa tête.

-Bon… Bon, se ressaisir, en premier mes frères ils ont dit qu'ils étaient… dans un l'hôtel à côté de… l'asile ! Oui c'est ça ! Bon allons les cherchez ! S'exclama Links avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul.

Egalement hors de la convention, près d'un certain asile.

« Alors c'est ça l'asile ? Il a pas l'air terrible. Dit Antoine.

-Faut pas si fier, personne n'en n'est ressorti. Informa Mathieu

-Et pourtant tu vas m'y faire entrer.

Le plus grand devança son ami, et s'apprêtait à entrer quand…

-Stop ! Chuchota Mathieu avant de mettre à terre son ami.

-Mais ça vas pas dans t… Voulut riposter Antoine

Seulement Mathieu lui fit signe de se taire.

-Regarde la masse de zombie qu'il y a devant l'entrée. Lui fit remarquer le schizophrène en pointant du doigt la porte où errais des dizaines de zombie.

-Putain ils sont aux moins une trentaine ! Réalisa le brun.

-Trente-quatre pour être précis. Viens on va passer.

-Quoi ?! S'affola Antoine. A travers une horde !

-Mais non imbécile ! Il y a une porte secondaire et je sais où elle est. »

Antoine le suivit sans discuter. Depuis leur « dispute », il ne posait pas beaucoup de question. Pourtant, il en avait à lui demander, beaucoup. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était : « Pourquoi somme-nous ici ? ».

C'était vrai après tout ! Pourquoi Mathieu l'avait trainé ici ? Il ne le savait pas. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose, et il sentait que ça avait à voir avec cet asile. Mais Antoine laissa ses pensées de côté, étant donné que pour l'instant, il se ne posait qu'une question : comment éviter les zombies ?

Et pendant ce temps, à la sortie de la convention, le duo Grenier s'inquiétait de l'absence de l'un des leurs.

-Tu sais où est Links ? Demanda Seb à son coéquipier.

-JE L'AI VU, IL EST PARTI DANS UNE AUTRE DIRECTION QUE NOUS. Rugit Fred qui semblait pourtant très calme.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? On va voir ta famille ?

-OUI.

-Ok alors on y va…Attends c'est où précisément ?

-A COTE DU BISTROT ET DE L'ASILE.

-Bon, allons voir ta famille après on cherchera le reste du groupe.

Et sans inquiéter du sort de Links, ils partirent en direction de la maison du joueur du grenier.

Et à l'intérieur de la convention, Benzaie… Benzaie ? Pourquoi on parle de lui ? :

« Alors les mecs ! Bien dormis ?! Demanda le créateur du hard corner, qui venait de se réveiller.

En regardant autour de lui il vit que l'endroit était désert.

-Ils ne sont pas là ces cons ! …Oh mon dieu ! Ca veut dire que…je suis en retard ! Et merde ! »

Le youtubeur courut a toute vitesse, ne prit pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et descendit les trois étages, en tombant évidemment. Mais il sans fichait, il se releva, continuant de courir et en entra sur scène.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue en convention ! Désolé du retard j'étais en dédicaces ! S'exclama t-il, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Putain de merde ils sont où ?!

-Toi aussi ils t'ont abandonné ? Questionna une voix familière.

Benzaie reconnut cette voix, c'était celle de Karim, Karim Debbache.

-Karim ?! Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

-Benjamin, je vais être clair avec toi, c'est la fin du monde, il y a des zombies partout, je sais que c'est dur à admettre mais c'est la vérité.

-Mais… articula Benzaie. C'est…génial !

-Quoi ?!

Ce n'était pas visiblement la réponse qu'attendait le créateur de Crossed.

-Pose pas de questions, allons plutôt chercher des armes.

Et quelques instants plus tard, les deux survivants étaient devant un stand d'armes médiévales et d'autres un peu plus modernes. Toutes les salles de convention ayant été abandonné par les zombies, ils pouvaient se servir librement.

-Des épées ? S'étonna Karim.

-Ouais et c'est pas de la camelote. Sourit Benzaie testant l'objet sur un stand.

-Moi j'ai trouvé des flingues un peu plus loin. Dit fièrement le cinéaste.

-Alors allons-y ! Encouragea le créateur du hard corner.

-Ouais on va défoncer des zombies ! »

Les deux camarades ouvrirent les portes. Devant eux, une cinquantaine de zombie.

-Objectif ? fit Benzaie.

-Atteindre l'hôtel et buter la plupart des zombies.

-Trop simple comme objectif. Il y a pas plus dur ?

-Si, tuer tous les zombies qu'on croise.

-Bien mieux.

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes foncèrent sur les zombies.

Bob continuait à marcher, ne pouvant penser qu'à son ami, qu'il avait laissé pour mort. Cependant, des cris le firent sortir de ses pensées morbides.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, et vit avec horreur la scène : des survivants, qui fuyaient dans tous les sens, mais les infectés finissaient par les rattraper.

Le pyromane eut alors une idée, une idée noire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Fanta… il ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait y mettre fin. Il allait désobéir à son dernier vœu.

Il se jeta volontairement sur un zombie, mais au moment où celui-ci allait le mordre, quelqu'un le poussa dans un jardin à clôture, qu'il referma sur le zombie. Ce fut son dernier geste de sa vie.

Cette personne, sans doute un fan ayant survécu, Bob n'eut pas le temps de la voir qu'elle se faisait dévorer par les zombies.

Alors Bob se releva en pensant que ce fan ne devait pas être mort pour rien… et, surtout, il devait honorer la dernière volonté de Fanta.

Le barbare alla se cacher dans la maison la plus proche, à l'intérieur personne, mais il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Bob chercha un signe de vie. Rien dans la cuisine… mais dans le salon, une personne était allongée, morte. Il grimaça et visita le reste de la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans une chambre, il la reconnut aussitôt.

Cette tapisserie de mauvais goût, ce chien posé sur le lit et ce ventilateur sur la commode : c'était la chambre d'Antoine. Donc la personne dans le salon…

Le pyrobarbare s'installa sur le lit et réfléchit. Il se sentait perdu et déprimé. Il aurait eu besoin d'être réconforté, étant donné que Fanta était… était.

Il ne lui restait que sa famille. Sa petite-amie et ses sœurs était venues avec lui, elles avaient été logées dans un hôtel, à deux pâtés de rue.

Entendant des bruits, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la situation d'une fenêtre, faisant attention de ne rien toucher au cas où Antoine reviendrait ici.

Dehors, il y avait des zombies, l'empêchant de se rendre à l'hôtel où se devait se trouver ses sœurs. Pensant la chose sans espoir, il vit que deux personnes dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage combattaient contre les morts-vivants. Il fallait en profiter !

Il descendit rapidement, et, discrètement, Bob réussit à passer sans se faire repérer. Le youtubeur traversa les rues en quête de sa femme et de ses sœurs. Il arriva assez rapidement devant l'immeuble où les femmes de sa vie étaient censées être.

Il entra dans le hall, des zombies au sol, mais aucun ne semblait bouger. Il prit l'escalier et non l'ascenseur, car du sang sortait de celui-ci.

Sentant la panique le gagnait, il monta jusqu'au quatrième étage, à chaque marche cette mauvaise intuition montait en lui un peu plus. Pourtant, durant son ascension, il ne rencontra aucun mort-vivant. Une fois arrivé, il inspecta le couloir : rien. Encore rien. Le pyrobarbare se dirigea vers la chambre quarante-deux et ouvrit la porte...

Près de la maison d'Antoine, les deux fameux combattants.

« Trente-deux ! S'exclama Benzaie, avec fierté.

-C'est tout ?! Lui répondit Karim moquant. Moi j'en suis à cinquante-six ! Tu sais que je vais gagner !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dit l'autre homme qui s'approcha pour exécuter un zombie, mais qui tomba au sol avant, Karim l'ayant tué. Putain mais tu vole mes kills ! »

Se retournant à ce moment là, Benzaie vit un zombie derrière son coéquipier : « Celui-là est à moi ! » Pensa t-il.

Il courut vers sa cible, brandissant son sabre tel un ninja, et le coupa en deux.

« En pleins dans le mille ! » commenta lui-même le youtubeur, fier de son talent à l'arme blanche.

Seulement, son sourire s'évapora en une seconde, voyant quelqu'un derrière le zombie qu'il venait d'abattre. Il s'était attendu un autre infecté, pas à un survivant. A cause du sang des zombies, Benzaie prit un instant à reconnaître le visage de cet homme… mais il le reconnaissait bien : c'était celui de Fred, qui le regardait, choqué.

Fred n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa petite-amie était morte, juste devant lui, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Et c'était Benzaie. Benzaie qui l'avait tué ! Le joueur du grenier resta quelques instants, silencieux:

« ESPECE DE PETIT CON ! CONNARD ! ENCULE ! CASSE-COUILLE ! ALORS TU TRANCHES MA FEMME ?! ESPECE DE CONNARD JE VAIS TE TUER BOUFFON, SALE…

-T'as fini de m'insulter ou je dois encore attendre ? Demanda Benzaie qui avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude des injures.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU VIENS DE TUER CE QUI ME RESTAIT DE FAMILLE !

-Mais c'est un zombie, se défendit le créateur du hard corner.

-C'était. Corrigea Seb qui venait d'arriver et qui semblait avoir tout vu de la situation.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! répéta Fred en se jetant sur le meurtrier.

-Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ordonna Karim tout rouge à cause du sang des zombies qu'il venait de combattre.

-Viens Fred on sent vas. Dit Seb en le prenant par le col.

-OUAIS ON S'EN VA ! SINON JE DEVRAIS TE TUER ! »Hurla Fred en partant.

Les deux autres restèrent là, discutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

« -Putain mais il est fou Fred ! S'exclama Benzaie, choqué.

-Tu viens tout de même de trancher en deux sa femme sous ses yeux. Fit remarquer Karim.

-Mouais.

-Sinon, on fait quoi du mec là-bas ?

Et un peu plus loin.

« -PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Rugit Fred.

-Arrête de t'énerver. Dit Seb essayant de le camer.

-MAIS IL A TUE MA FEMME ! Hurla Fred qui était plus désespéré qu'énervé.

-Je te comprends…mais il faut se ressaisir. C'est la fin du monde.

-TU AS RAISON … finit par faire le joueur du grenier, mais qui ne semblait que pouvoir penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son partenaire changea donc de sujet, il en tenait de leur survie :

-C'est pas à Antoine ça ?

C'était un bout de veste marron, resté accrocher à une haie.

-SI C'EST BIEN A LUI.

-ça mène à l'asile ce chemin….

-ALLONS VOIR. »

Son ami avait besoin de penser à autre chose… Seb le suivit donc jusqu'à ce fameux immeuble.

Et presque une heure plus tard, dans un couloir de l'asile, les Greniers les avaient bien retrouvés, malheureusement pour eux.

« Putain ! Mais vous êtes pas doués ! Les gronda Mathieu.

Une horde de zombies les suivait, et ils couraient maintenant, pour survivre.

-C'EST PAS DE FAUTE SI SEB S'EST PRIT UN BOUT DE VERRE ET A HURLE ! Se défendit Fred.

-Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules ! S'énerva Mathieu, qui était en tête.

-C'est pas un cul de sac ou on va ?! Remarqua Seb.

-Non c'est bon il y a une porte au bout. Répliqua Mathieu, rassuré.

Ils se plaquèrent contre la porte, le youtubeur à lunettes fut le premier à atteindre la poignée.

-Elle est fermé à clé ! dit Antoine paniqué aux autres.

-A pas d'autre porte ?! Espéra encore le plus petit.

-Si, mais derrière les zombies ! Informa, inutilement, Seb.

\- c'est la fin. Déclara Antoine soudainement très calme.

-C'est pas…c'est pas possible ! Désespéra Seb.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, les zombies approchant de plus en plus… et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble Mathieu, Antoine, Seb et Fred acceptèrent, courageusement, leur mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, a l'hôtel, avec Bob :

C'était atroce… Non au fait il n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que ressentez le youtubeur. Le corps de la petite-amie de Bob gisait sur le lit, un pistolet à la main. Le youtubeur resta figée, sous le choque, pendant quelque instant, comme si son esprit voulait s'enfuir de cette instant. Vraiment il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le croire. Il avait beau ne pas avoir d'énormes traces de sang, le pyrobarbare savait qu'elle était morte. Tout simplement du faite qu'elle avait reçue une balle dans la tête, elle sembler avoir aussi était mordue au bras. Le youtubeur remarqua qu'il y avait une lettre sur la commode, le youtubeur eu peur de comprendre la situation car c'était une scène habituelle dans les films de zombie. Il la prit et s'assit sur le lit pour la lire.

Voici ce qu'elle disait :

« Chérie j'espère que tu me pardonnera. J'ai été mordu et j'ai n'ai pas voulu que tu me vois comme ses choses. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aimerai toujours. Mais s'il te plait retrouve tes sœurs, vit ta vie et sois heureux car si tu es heureux je le serai aussi. Adieux chérie, adieux. »

Et chaque goutes des larmes qui tombais des joues de Bob pour tombais sur la feuille était comme un coup de poignards dans le cœur. Il ne voulait plus la vie puisque la mort lui avait tout pris. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. D'abord Fanta puis un fan se sacrifie pour lui et, maintenant sa femme…Il était seul, désespérément seul.

Puis il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, il prit la première chose coupante lui venant dans la main, tout en continuant de pleurer. Il s'apprêter a ouvrir la porte quand il vit que celle-ci s'ouvrais de l'autre cote. Il se cacha derrière un mur. Il s'apprêtait a fonçais vers sa cible. Mais attendit lorsqu'il le reconnut.

C'était Links : « Les filles restent derrière moi. Le créateur du point culture avança, courageusement. Soudainement il sortit son sabre et commença à découper l'ancienne femme de Bob. Le pyrobarbare, fou de rage, se jeta sur son coéquipier. Sens suivi une bagarre mais celle-ci fut arrêter par une des filles accompagnant Links. Bob l'as reconnut immédiatement : c'était sa sœur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Le pyromane compris que la deuxième fille accompagnant son camarade était son autre sœur.

« Bob arrête ! Dit la plus grande de ses sœurs. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut ! »

Bob s'effondra de colère et de tristesse. Il était assis par terre, pleurant devant tout le monde, il ne pouvait toujours pas le croire, son meilleure ami, sa femme, le monde…était…il n'avait même pas la force d'admettre que c'était la fin du monde mais ce n'était pas tant celle-ci qui lui faisait peur mais plutôt le fait qu'il doive l'affronter seul. Alors il continua de pleurer en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Soudain il voit sa plus petite sœur qui c'est assis devant lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Bob tu te souviens quand j'avais 8 ans ? Notre chaton il a étais écrases, moi j'ai déprimes pendant deux semaines mais toi tu m'as dis que je devais être forte et continuer de vivre. Car c'est quand, les choses les plus ténébreuses arrive qu'il faut rester soudes. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui dois te réconforter et te dire que même si la vie est horrible, elle continue. Même si elle est atroce on doit rester fort. »

Bob remarqua que sa petite sœur, malgré le courage qu'elle faisait preuve face a la fin du monde, ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler.

« Tu as raison, petite sœur, il faut être fort. Dit le pyromane en se relevant mais encore sous le choque. Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? » Demanda t-il a tout le monde, des larmes encore aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, à l'asile, avec Antoine, Mathieu, Seb et Fred :

Antoine voyez la meute de zombies s'approchais. Sa dernière heure était arrivait, il le savait. Mais dans moment aussi critique, Antoine pensait surtout a une question : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? ». Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il devait savoir, savoir la vérité. Alors avant de, probablement, mourir le youtubeur se retourna pour demander la réponse à Mathieu mais Antoine ne le vit pas. Soudain il fut plaqué au sol. Il croyait que c'était la fin. Il vit sa vie passer devant ses yeux. Il était triste en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Soudain il entendit un cri, pas un cri de terreur mais un cri de guerre. Il essaya de se relever mais, voyant que les arrivants tirer de partout, Antoine se recoucha. Les zombies tombaient les uns après les autres. Puis plus rien : tout les infectes était mort. Il se releva. Ses sauveurs était trois : Benzaie, Karim mais ne vit pas le dernier. De toute façon Antoine s'en fichais, il voulait surtout voir si son ami de toujours était sans danger. Il le chercha du regard, se tourna et se retourna, paniquée. Mathieu n'étais plus la !

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel, avec Links, Bob et ses deux sœurs :

Bob fini de sécher ses larmes lorsque le groupe entendit des coups de feu. Le pyromane fut le premier a arrivait a la fenêtre. Soudain le youtubeur le vit, lui. Ce n'était, tout simplement, pas possible. Cela devait être la folie ou la tristesse ou autre chose. Pourtant il voulait y croire, croire que c'était lui. Mais que se passait-t-il, à la fin ?! Est-ce que la folie l'emporter dans ces filets ? Devient t-il fou ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisque links, qui voulais savoir, le poussa.

« Mais c'est les potes ! s'exclama t-il heureux de voir ses compagnons.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'une des sœurs de Bob. Combien sont-ils ?

-J'en compte six…à première vue je dirais Seb, Fred et Benzaie mais je ne vois pas les autres.

-Bob, t'entends ça ? Nos amis sont… »

Bob était assis par terre à regarder le vide, toujours pensant que c'était une hallucination et qu'il avait rêvé. C'est vrai après tout ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Alors Bob se risqua à regarder par la fenêtre et la première chose qu'il vit fut son visage. Bob n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui; il s'évanouie. Sa sœur plus grande sœur l'aida aussitôt pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle l'allongea par terre et se mit a son niveau pour entendre si son cœur battait, c'était le cas. Le pyromane se réveilla vers un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Bob qu'est ce qu'il c'est passait ?! Demanda Links, inquiet.

-J'ai…Bob avait du mal à dire ce qu'il avait vue car lui-même n'y croyait pas. J'ai vue…Fanta…

Au même moment, a coté :


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens ! Bon bah pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire…donc on va parler d'un fail du précèdent. C'est dans le petit texte avant l'histoire, il y a marquait un truc du genre : « aller tuez mon frère », si on passe le fait que la phrase parle de me tuer, xD il y a écrit mon frère parce que avant ma sœur faisait la co-écriture et m'était sur son compte donc moi j'ai remis les chapitres sur mon compte mais j'ai oublié de changer le texte avant l'histoire. Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai gagnés beaucoup de place en écrivant ça. ^^

Antoine courait dans les couloirs de l'asile cherchant Mathieu qui avait mystérieusement disparus un peu plus tôt. Le créateur de What the cut cherchait son ami pour deux raisons la première étant simple : c'est son ami et les vrais amis on ne les abandonne pas même si c'est ce que Mathieu avait fait. La deuxième étant le fait qu'Antoine veut absolument des réponses à ses questions. Alors le youtubeurs continua de courir encore et encore, tournant à chaque nouveau couloir. Puis, pour le créateur de WTC, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était perdu.

Pendant ce temps, avec le groupe de Fred et Benzaie :

Devant l'asile un petit groupe de survivants discute, les membres de celui-ci semblent s'engueuler.

« JE VEUX BIEN COMPRENDRE QUE TU NOUS ES AIDEZ. Commença Fred. MAIS BON TU AS QUAND MEME UN PETIT PEU TUER MA FEMME !

-Oui mais elle était infectes, tu vas pas me dire que tu as des sentiments pour les morts ? Demanda Benzaie.

-QUAND C'EST MA FEMME, SI.

-Mais en même temps si t'es nécrophile…

-PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS TE…Commença Fred en attaquant Benzaie mais Fanta l'en empêchant.

-Arrête Fred ! Et toi, Benzaie, ne le cherche pas ! Commença Fanta. Attendez, c'est la fin du monde et vous la seule chose que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous engueulez ! Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ! Au lieu de se battre, il faut se serrer les coudes et rester unis !

-C'est pas un peu cliché comme discours ? Remarqua Seb.

-Bah on y peut rien si le scénariste a pas d'idée. Lui répondit Karim.

-D'ailleurs Fanta t'était pas censé être avec Bob ? Et même t'était pas censé être contaminé ?! »

Fanta raconta son histoire au reste du groupe : l'abandon forcé de Bob, la retrouvaille avec Karim et Benzaie et l'étrange fait que le minecraftien ne soit pas contaminé.

-Mais comment ça que tu ne sois pas devenue un zombie ? Demanda Benzaie, s'attendant plus à des hypothèses que des réponses concrètes.

-Et aller ! On enchaine les cliché avec le mec qui a forcément le remède dans son sang et qui forcement est dans le groupe ! S'exclama Karim qui avait déjà prévu les cinq pages futur de l'histoire.

-Bon donc tu as le remède dans ton sang mais comment on ferait pour le distribuer à tout le monde ?

-Bah vue qu'on aime bien les clichés on va continuer avec un médecin qui vient de nulle part et qui n'a aucun autre intérêt que fabriquer le remède.

-Mouais et où on trouve des médecins ?

-Bah quelle question ! Dans un hôpital voyons !

-Et où se trouve l'hôpital dans cette ville ?

-Ha ça je sais ! En fait il est rattaché à l'asile ! Expliqua Fanta.

-Alors on y va ? Demanda Benzaie, cette fois à tout le groupe.

-Non il est trop tard. Déclara Seb en regardant le soleil se coucher. Pour l'instant, on devrait passer la nuit dans un des hôtels qu'il y a ici. Finit Seb en voyant que le reste du groupe était d'accord.

Pendant ce temps, avec le groupe de Bob :

Bob, pour la nuit, avait été laisse dans une des chambres. Depuis son deuxième traumatisme, il ne pleurer plus et n'était plus effondrer par terre, il semblait ne rien faire et pourtant il faisait quelque chose : il réfléchissait. C'est vrai quoi, Bob ne savait plus où donnait de la tête : d'abord Fanta meurs puis sa chérie et après Fanta revient et est finalement pas mort. Il était juste désespéré, complètement désespérer. Il pourrait se suicidé ? Non, c'était trop facile comme solution, de plus il n'avait pas de balle dans le pistolet et pas de cordes aux alentours et de toute façon il avait promis à sa sœur de restait. Bob ne savait plus s'il y devait croire ce qu'il voyait. Surement que s'était cela qu'on appeler la folie. Donc Bob devrait apprendre à discerner le faux du réel. Le youtubeur se metta devant la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur mais il n'avait rien d'autre que la mort. Soudain, il eut un sursaut, il reconnut le visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : celui de Fanta. Celui-ci se trouvait dans l'hôtel d'en face. Bob s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers, rejoindre l'autre immeuble et, enfin, rejoindre son ami mais il s'arrêta. Il ne se laissa pas duper : s'était la folie qui voulait le prendre dans ses filets. Mais pourtant cela semblait si réel. Alors Bob s'allongea sur son lit et commença à pleurer car il n'y avait que dans ses larmes salé que sa tristesse disparaissait.

Pendant ce temps, avec Antoine :

Antoine continuait de courir en tous sens, toujours cherchant son ami. Il courait, courait encore et encore, sans fin semblait-il. Mais soudain une silhouette noire se profila au bout du couloir. Une silhouette que le youtubeur avait déjà de nombreuses fois. En même temps il n'était pas difficile à reconnaitre avec ces lunettes noires comme ses vêtements et sa cigarette dans la main : le Patron. Antoine n'eut pas le temps de parler que le Patron dit une seul et unique phrase :

« Alors gamin, tu veux sauver le monde ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens et on approche de la fin de l'histoire mais bon ça se sent que c'est la fin ! = ) Encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et oui je parle très peu de Bob dans ce chapitre mais je fais ce que je veux. ^^ Aussi non, plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir quelque chose : est-ce que la théorie que j'ai a déjà était faite autre part ?

« Alors gamin ? T'attend quoi pour répondre ? » Interrogea le Patron.

Antoine ne répondu, car celui-ci réfléchissait. Réfléchissait au fait de la verte du Patron puisqu'il y avait-il une preuve que c'était le vrai ?

« Alors tu vas me suivre ou je vais être obliges de te trainer par la peau des couilles ? » Demanda, encore une fois, le garçon aux lunettes noires.

Oui il n'avait aucun doute : s'était bien le Patron mais étais-ce possible que… « Non ce n'est pas possible, comment se serait possible ? » Pensait sans cesse le créateur de What the cut luttant contre une idée qui, pourtant, restait dans sa tête et persistait : « Et si les personnalités de Mathieu existait vraiment ? ». Mais comment cela serait possible ? Comme dans les fanfictions où Mathieu peut créer ses doubles ? Non, aussi non tous les schizophrène auraient des doubles mais comment se serait possible aussi non ? Mais Antoine n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car le Patron lui demanda une dernière fois :

« Bordel mais tu viens ou pas ?

-D'accord mais je viens surtout pour avoir des réponses. Répondit Antoine.

-Très bien alors suis moi et fais gaffe aux quelques zombie qui trainent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le groupe de Seb et Fanta :

Le groupe de Fanta, Seb, Fred, Benzaie et Karim s'avançait, à la recherche d'un médecin, vers l'asile. Ce grand groupe entra dans les couloirs sans un mot et continua de passer les couloirs un par un en éliminant. Cela aurait pu être sans fin si le groupe n'avait pas remarqué une personne courant dans un couloir. Le groupe se dépêcha de prendre une décision et conclu qu'il fallait suivre cette personne. Ils la suivirent donc et, ainsi, débuta une long course poursuite dans les couloirs qui finit par déboucha sur une grande salle où la fameuse personne les attendaient. Celle-ci prit la parole :

« Alors les mecs, vous voulez sauver le monde ? »

Pendant ce temps, avec Antoine et les Mathieu :

« J'exige d'avoir des explications ! S'exclama Antoine.

-Tu en auras, lui répondit Mathieu, mais avant il faut que cette personne, Arthur, t'explique la situation.

-Bon d'accord…mais juste après j'aurais mes explications !

-Alors la situation est délicate : mon assistant, Jean, a retrouvé des travaux que j'avais commencés. Ceux-ci avaient pour objectif de trouver un remède contre la mort mais ils n'étaient pas finis et leur effet n'était pas certain. Mais Jean a voles les prototypes et les a vendues un peu partout dans cette ville et les environs.

-Mais ça veut dire que le monde entier n'est pas mort ?! S'écria Antoine.

-Non, lui répondit le médecin, mais si nous ne l'arrêtons pas alors il va infecter et tuer le reste du monde. Ha et aussi il a des gardes du corps.

Ne vous inquiétait pas

Pendant ce temps, avec le groupe de Fanta et Benzaie :

« Comment ça `` sauver le monde '' ?! S'écria Fanta.

-Bon je vais vous expliquer : je m'appelle Jean et mon supérieur, Arthur, a vendus des prototypes dont l'objectif était d'empêcher la mort mais ils n'étaient pas finis. Heureusement il a vendus seulement dans cette ville et les environs. Il a également gardés des hommes pour sa protection.

-Nous nous en occuperont. Déclara Fanta.

Pendant la soirée, dans le groupe d'Antoine :

Antoine était dans une chambre avec les Mathieu mais il manquait le Panda et le Prof.

« Maintenant j'exige des explications ! Demanda encore une fois le créateur de What the cut.

-Des explications sur quoi ? Lui demanda, à son tour, Mathieu.

-Bah sur toi… et tes doubles.

-Ok…bon déjà être clair se ne sont pas mes doubles.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais laisse-moi finir bon sang ! Donc je disais que ce ne sont pas mes doubles car ce sont… mes frères.

-Tes frères ?! Mais ça fait aucun sens !

-Bon tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ! Alors ce sont mes frères, nous sommes tous nées en même temps et le fait que je dis que ce sont mes doubles vient d'un jeu qu'on avait inventé étant petit parce que notre mère était…et que notre père était tout le temps absent quant à la baby-sitter, elle était toujours en train de picoler. Ce jeu consistait à s'inventé une personnalité du coup nous avons été élevé par un jeu. Chacun a été élevé par son idée comme le Patron qui était déjà grand dans sa tête mais en mal ou le Hippie qui était toujours dans la lune et qui avait une passion pour les plantes… Quant à moi je n'ai pas eu d'idée et c'est comme ça que nous est venue l'idée que mes frères seraient mes doubles personnalités.

-Et pour la fille ?

-C'était quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas connue durant notre enfance, elle est arrivée, a dit qu'elle était un travestit et qu'elle était un de mes frères. Le plan de cette connasse aurait marche si le Patron n'avait pas découvert que c'était une vrai fille en essayant de…voilà quoi.

-D'accord mais le Prof et le Panda ? Interrogea Antoine en se rendant compte que sa phrase se finit par un blanc gênant mas qui fut arrêté par Mathieu.

-Le Prof, pendant la contamination était devenue un zombie et le Panda, qui était secrètement amoureux de ce dernier, se suicida, en tout cas c'est ce que m'ont dit mes frères restants.

-Heu…désoler. Et je suppose que tu étais venu ici pour voir si tes frères allient bien.

-Bon les mecs, allons regardez la télé avant qu'on déprime vraiment. Proposa le Patron alors que le Geek pleurait déjà.

-Mais la télé marche ?! Demanda Antoine en se levant, d'un coup.

-Ouais mais c'est des redifs. »

Alors le groupes s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait devant la télé et constatèrent avec énervement que s'était la pub.

« Avec quoi nourrissez-vous vos bébés ? Dit la pub.

-Les anciens. » Répondit, naturellement le Patron avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire.

Alors le monde allait être sauvé par le groupe, Antoine avait, enfin, les réponses à ses questions et le Patron n'avait pas perdu son humour dérangeant mais drôle. Tout aller pour le mieux alors que pourrait-il se passer de mal ?

Pendant ce temps, avec le groupe de Fanta :

«DEMAIN, ON VA DEFONCE CES ENCULES ! S'écria Fred alors que le reste du groupe confirma par un cri.

Pendant ce temps, dans le groupe de Bob :

Bob était resté allongés sur le lit toute la journée lorsque Links rentra dans la chambre.

« Bob, demain avec tes sœur, on ira à l'asile : on a entendue des cris. Finit par dire Links en sortant de la pièce.


End file.
